Shinobi
by Liger of the Light
Summary: this is a story taking place after the second big battle between Naruto & Sasuke, this is my first fanfic, i hope you like it. It is going to be very, very long when im finished.
1. Ouch!

Shinobi

Liger of the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naruto in any way shape or form. The foundation of this fic is the first 317 chapters of Naruto, but the storyline, & plot is my own. This story will be long, so be forewarned. To insure that I will not over lay my ideas with Mr. Kishimoto's to the point where I am making a story of his manga; this will start three months after chapter 317, at Naruto's big fight with Sasuke.

**Please read and review.**

Chapter 1

Ouch!

Sasuke

"Chidori!"1 Yelled Sasuke as he charged Naruto, expecting Naruto to activate his Rasengan2. "Mangekyou Kazechidori!"3 Yelled Naruto in return, throwing Sasuke off as he heard the Chidori part of Naruto's attack. Their jutsus collided with the force of one hundred erupting volcanoes. "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sasuke as he felt every tendon in his arm snap, and every bone break. He almost blacked out from the pain. 'When did Naruto get this damned strong?' Sasuke thought to himself, 'And what jutsu was that to so completely obliterate my arm?' It was then that Sasuke realized that he was falling. He turned over in mid-air to try to land, but he saw a river rushing up to meet him, and realized that he was in the canyon half a mile from where he had been. "What in the name of god is going on here?" was Sasuke's last thought before his head collided with the other side of the canyon, making him black out completely.

"Hurry Kabuto! We can't let him die, especially not so close to when I need his body!" 'Who was that?' thought Sasuke, 'And why does he need my body? Why would anyone need my body when it hurts so badly?' "Orochimaru sir, he's regaining consciousness, should I give him some anesthetics before I go in for surgery?" asked another voice, Sasuke assumed that it was the man Kabuto, since he couldn't hear any other people in the room. "Yes, I think that best, other wise his brain might shut down completely from the pain." said the first man, Orochimaru. 'This is getting weirder and weirder.' thought Sasuke as he rolled over. He then saw the needle that Kabuto was about to stick in to him "NO!" he yelled, "Get away from me!" he tried to push himself up with his right arm, only to be met with pain that drove every thought but the pain from his head. He blacked out again.

Sasuke woke up in a white room on a very comfortable bed with white sheets, and fluffy white pillows. "Ugh...where am I?" He said out loud. "You are in our new hideout my dear Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Said a strange man that reminded Sasuke very much of a snake. "I think I've felt better, but who the hell are you?" he asked, trying his best not to sound unnerved by this mans gruesome appearance. "Now, now Sasuke, is that any way to treat your Sensei?4 You know very well who I am." said the weird snake man. "No I don't, I've never seen you before in my life." said Sasuke coolly and matter-of-factly. Hearing this put in such a way put an extremely concerned look on the snake man's face, one that Sasuke didn't think that the man was capable of. "You're positive that you have never seen my face before in your entire life?" inquired Snakey. "I couldn't forget a face that hideous." replied Sasuke calmly. "I'll let that one go for now," said Snakey "But from now on you will have to be more respectful of your master. Now I'm off to find Kabuto. Be a good puppet and stay in bed." Snakey started to walk out the door, just as he got there he turned and said "My name is Orochimaru, never call me by anything else, or I will take your body on the spot." The look Orochimaru accompanied with this statement sent shivers running though Sasuke's body, but he didn't have the slightest intentions to stick around and find out what this freak meant by "taking his body". As soon as Orochimaru left the room and closed the door Sasuke was calmly walking down the outside of the wall, using his superb chakra control. When he was on the ground he ran to the one place he knew he would be safe, Konohagakure, and to the one person he knew could protect him from this lunatic, Sarutobi, the third and most powerful of the four Hokages5, and lord of Konohagakure6.

Naruto

"Mangekyou Kazechidori!" Yelled Naruto, as he charged at Sasuke, hoping that his new ultimate jutsu would be strong enough to counter Sauske's Chidori. He could only use it three times a day, and having used the first two to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto, this was his only hope against Sasuke's Chidori, as he knew that the Rasengan wouldn't have the power necessary to K.O. Sasuke. Their jutsus collided with enough force to send Naruto flying back the way he came. He quickly made 20 Kage Bunshins7 to catch him so that he wouldn't be crushed upon impact with a rock wall. When his flying lesson was over he went back to the scene of the collision. "Holy hell!" he exclaimed "The crater is huge! It must be at least a kilometer6 across! I wonder what happened to Sasuke, I don't see any blood or body parts, and I can't sense his chakra anywhere around here, I better go find him before something nasty does, or worse, Akatsuki!" And with that he rushed of in the direction that Sasuke had been coming from. Being Naruto he forgot about the kilometer wide chasm in front of him and fell in to it. "AHHHHHHHH! SUMMONING NO JUTSU!" he yelled as he activated the jutsu and summoned Gamabunta. "Whoa! This is a huge hole! How did this get here Naruto?" asked Gamabunta as he hopped out of the hole with ease. "Sasuke and I collided with our ultimate jutsus and the result was this, I think he went flying off that way." said Naruto as he pointed the way that Sasuke had charged at him from. "Ok then, we'll go look together, seeing as I have nothing better to do at the moment." sighed Gamabunta as he hopped in the direction that Naruto had pointed.

About a minute later, as the giant frog hops, they came to a big canyon. "Do you think that he might be down there somewhere Gamabunta?" asked Naruto seriously. "I think that it is very possible. After seeing the crater that you two left when your jutsus collided, I'm surprised that you weren't killed." said Gamabunta very thoughtfully. "I guess..." was Naruto's only reply as he was searching along the river bank since Gamabunta had easily jumped to the bottom of the canyon, saying that it was one of the smallest canyons he had seen. "Uugggghhhh" someone moaned. "What was that? Or more importantly, who?" asked Naruto as he heard that. Then he saw Sasuke's limp body along the side of the river bank. "Gamabunta, I found him! Hurry he's unconscious with a serious head injury! We need to get him to Konohagakure as soon as we possibly can!"

END CHAPTER ONE

Chidori: The ultimate jutsu of Hatake Kakashi. Created by Kakashi before he was inaugurated as a Jounin6 of the Konohagakure. Kakashi taught it to Sasuke before the second round of Sasuke's Chuunin exam. The name means thousand birds, it is named this because of the sound that it makes when it is being executed. It is in essence chakra made in to lightning, held in the palm of the user, and is discharged upon contact with whatever it hits. Can cut through anything. Is nicknamed Lightning Cleaver because Kakashi once cut a lightning bolt with it.

Rasengan: The ultimate jutsu of the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. Its name means something along the lines of Cyclone, I'm not sure since I don't know that much Japanese. Taught to Jiraiya by the Fourth Hokage. Taught to Naruto by Jiraiya. The power of this jutsu is greater away from the user, past the point of impact.

Mangekyou Kazechidori: The ultimate jutsu of Uzamki Naruto. It is the technique that he created after three months of "Wind Nature Training". It is not the name of the actual technique, but is the one that I created for it. The name, as far as I can tell since I'm not Japanese, means Kaleidoscoping Thousand Birds of Wind. Is based on both the Rasengan and the Chidori. It hits as a fine point of spinning green air which pierces anything, much like the Chidori only with not quite the power, it then, quickly, Kaleidoscopes out to many time its normal size. Can do many times more damage than both the Chidori and the Rasengan combined, solely because of how it Kaleidoscopes. The jutsu requires 247 years of training with the "Wind" nature of chakra. Naruto achieved this by using one thousand plus Kage Bunshins every day for three months or 90 days. It sounds like the Chidori, but resembles a spiraling green, translucent lance.

Sensei: Simply put it means teacher in Japanese.

Hokage: Lord of Konohagakure. Name means fire shadow. The wisest, most respected, and generally the strongest ninja in the village of one of the Five Nations8 is given the title of Kage.

Konohagakure: The "Village Hidden in the Leaves". It is the hidden ninja village of the Fire Nation.

Kage Bunshin (no jutsu): Means Shadow Clone, or Shadow Clone Technique. A clone of the person who uses the jutsu, it is more than just and illusion of the person like a normal Bunshin, or clone, it is actually a flesh and blood replica of the user. The users Chakra9 is spread evenly between all of the Kage Bunshin. When dispelled, whether by force or by choice, the original user gains all of the knowledge, experience, and possibly damage (this is based on Kakashi's test for team 7, when all accumulated damage that had been done to the clones was transferred to Naruto) that the Kage Bunshin acquired while it was in existence, gaining experience from multiple Kage Bunshins is extremely mentally fatiguing.

Five Nations: The five biggest and most powerful of all of the ninja Nations. They are the Fire Nation, who's hidden ninja village is Konohagakure, "Village Hidden in the Leaves", the Water Nation, with Mizugakure, the "Village Hidden in the Mist", the Wind Nation, with Sunagakure, the "Village Hidden in the Sand", the Lightning Nation, with the "Village Hidden in the Clouds", and the Earth Nation with the "Village Hidden in the Stones". I could not remember the names of the Stone, & cloud villages, any help would be grateful. The lords of these nations are given the title "Kage", or Shadow, and they are the Hokage, Fire Shadow, Mizukage, Water Shadow, Kazekage, Wind Shadow, Raikage, Lightning Shadow, and the Tschuikage, Earth Shadow.


	2. Workout

Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Chapter 2

Workout

Rock Lee

"One more lap around the village and I'll be done with the endurance part of today's training! Then on to weight training, then weapons training with Tenten and Neji." said Konohagakure's younger Lotus style taijutsu master Rock Lee while he jogged around the village of Konohagakure. "Lee, slow down! I'm not as young as you, I can't keep up with your pace for 500 laps." yelled a man in his thirties or forties, like the young man in front of him he was wearing green spandex, a vest and a fanny pack which had all of his ninja tools inside of it. 'Ahh, the glory of youth. Too bad that mine is gone...but at least it lives on in Lee' thought the man in spandex as Lee slowed down to let him catch up. "Are you sure that you don't need to stop to take a rest Gai sensei, even for us 500 laps at this pace is very tiring, I must admit that I might take a six or seven minute break instead of a five minute break before I go on to my weight training." said Lee with a very serious look on his face. 'All this running and he thinks he'll only take a max of a seven minute break? He sure has a lot of endurance. Maybe even more than me. If he could use Ninjutsu he would be the perfect ninja...that's it!' thought Gai to himself while they ran at a leisurely pace around the village on their last lap. "Lee, I know that you are a master of the Lotus Style, but what would you think about learning Kenjutsu, since I think that it would greatly compliment you Taijutsu." Gai asked his pupil with a very serious look on his face. "Sure Gai Sensei, anything that you think would make me a better shinobi, but let's not start today seeing as I already have a full day with my workout. I do have tomorrow off though." replied Lee, always eager to learn new things. It ticked him off though that he couldn't use Ninjutsu, but for some odd reason he just couldn't manage to get it to work. Even the Godaime-sama couldn't figure out why he couldn't use Ninjutsu, but it didn't matter, he was well on his way to becoming a Jounin. "So how much should I lift today Gai Sensei?" asked Lee rather casually. "As much as you can, for 30 minutes. I know you usually do two hours of weight training, but I don't want you to over tax yourself."

6 Minutes later at a bench pressing station in the village.

Lee was currently pressing 600 pounds at a slow and steady pace, so as not to hurt himself. Everyone in the room had gathered around to watch him as soon as he carried the weights over 200 ponds at a time. His teammate Hyuuga Neji and Tenten were both watching him with without expression, but inside they were impressed, they both knew that they would never be able to do anything like what he was doing, and he had been doing it for 29 minutes straight. It really was something impressive. All of the Genin who had been there were wondering what sort of Ninjutsu he could use if he was able to bench 600 pounds for half an hour straight! Gai, Neji, and Tenten all saw that he had been at it for half an hour, so went to set the weights back down on the rack. Lee noticed this and held the bar straight up for them and watched as Gai took one side, and Neji and Tenten took the other. The three of them were able to get the bar back in to its resting place without a problem, especially since between both Neji and Tenten 300 pounds was very much do-able. "Now Lee" said Gai "I want you to rest for an hour before your weapons training with these two, and don't argue, I know when your feeling tired, your right eye starts to twitch a bit, like its doing now." with that the four of them went out to the weapons training area where they all worked very leisurely on their chakra control, just enough so that it got better, but not enough that it would tire them. Neji did this by putting some thing immobile in the blind spot of his Byuukugan and tried to whittle down the blind spot so that, eventually it wouldn't be there anymore. On a whim he chose Tentens' face, since she was meditating, and wouldn't move for an hour. Lee and Gai were also meditating, but while sitting under a nearby waterfall that had been made by Yamanto Touchi about three months earlier.

"OK! Lets get on with that weapons training!" boomed Lee as he walked back in to the training area, Neji had seen him coming, but Tenten hadn't known and jumped up, putting an end to Nejis' training. He had gotten a little better, he could see the end of her chin now, where as he couldn't before. By the end of the year he might have the blind spot whittled down to nothing. "Alright Lee, lets see how good you are at fending off projectiles." said Tenten with a devious grin, her aim was perfect during her first Chuunin exams, but after training with Temari for about a year, her aim was better than perfect. Not only could she split a hair with a shuriken at one hundred yards, but she could split TEMARIS' hair at one hundred yards, with the Kounichi trying her best to fend the projectile off with her wind jutsus. Basically Tentens' throwing arm was strong enough to hurl a shuriken straight through a category 3 tropical storm! Lee might be able to bench 600 pounds for half an hour, but not even he could do what Tenten could with projectiles. Lee just smiled and pulled out a kunai and said "Bring it on Tenten, bring it on." "You two do that, just make sure not to aim for any vital areas Tenten, we don't want Lee to die." said Neji soberly. He was very much aware of what Tenten could do with a shuriken, let alone a Kunai. "Umm, Big Brother, umm I was wondering if you would spar with me while they do what they're doing." said a quite, but strong willed voice that Neji knew well, he hadn't even needed his Byuukugan to tell him that it was his younger cousin Hinata approaching, he even thought it a little cute that she used her personal nickname for him, "Big Brother", if anyone else were to call him that, they would be hurting severely when he was though with them. "Sure thing Hinata. But do you still think you need to practice with your Kama, you're already very good with it." said Neji, much kinder than what he would have about three years ago, before Naruto beat the snot out of him. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to master the Kama; in fact, I plan on using two today. I think it will be fun!" said Hinata excitedly. With that Neji pulled out a scroll and put his hand over a mark and two Kamas appeared in a puff of smoke. "Alright Hinata, we'll both be using two Kamas, so lets just try to enjoy ourselves. Oh and lets not use the Byuukugan for this." said Neji as they both got in to the same fighting stance. It had been drilled in to their heads since they were young, it was the fighting style of the Hyuuga clan, the Jyuuken, or gentle fist. The only difference now was that they weren't actually going to touch their opponent, so they used the weapon variation, which was argued was more powerful than the normal gentle fist. But all Hyuugas knew the opposite was true, seeing as in the weapons variation they couldn't inject chakra in to their opponents' chakra system to damage them greatly. The match started off with them being completely evenly matched. This shocked Neji, because even though Hinata was good with Kamas, better than anyone else he knew, but he wouldn't tell her that just yet, he still hadn't figured that she had been practicing enough to be able to match him blow for blow! "Wow Hinata, you really have been practicing!" said Neji with a bit of an awed tone in his voice that he wasn't aware that was there. "Thanks Big Brother, I know that if you say it that it's true. You always speak your mind and have never lied. At least to me you haven't. Have you?" said Hinata, thinking too deep in to what she was saying, and letting her concentration slip just a hair. Neji was just about to strike when he saw the trap that he had fallen in to. It was beautifully laid, anyone would have fallen for it, even the Godaime-sama. Hinata then knocked the Kama out of Nejis' stronger right hand and locked up his other Kama in the same motion, leaving her able to maneuver herself so that she was behind him and had her free Kama against his throat. All of this happened in less than two seconds. Neji was stunned, Hinata had beaten him, and without even breaking a sweat! "Wow Hinata that was amazing! I can't believe that you beat Neji! I thought that you two were at a deadlock, I mean you were at it for about an hour and a half, and that was only since I got here!" said a familiar voice. "Thank you Sakura. That was very kind of you. Were we really fighting for that long Gai Sensei?" asked Hinata as she stood where she was surprisingly holding Neji in place, in the position that he was in if he struggled he would probably end up badly injured. "Longer why you have been at it since about three hours ago! It really was a fight for the record books! You do know Hinata that you are probably better with a Kama than Tenten is, don't you?" replied Gai in an excited tone. 'Man she really is good with those' thought all of Team Gai at the same time. "No, I didn't know that!" said Hinata honestly shocked, "I didn't know that anyone was better with weapons than Tenten. This is really quite an honor. Oh, and I'll let you go Neji when you say that I'm better than you at Kama fighting, so that I can tell my father that I'm better than you at something." complete sobriety and reverence was used as Hinata voiced what she had, and a look of joy appeared in her eyes as she thought of her father praising her, instead of calling her clumsy. True he did it less often after she had become a Chuunin, but unless she became a Jounin soon, it was probably going to start right back up again. At least this would make him proud. "Alright Hinata, you honestly are better than me at Kama fighting, and I will tell Hiashi Sama that." At that moment the ground was rocked horribly and trees were toppled. "EARTHQUAKE!" yelled Gai as they dashed to a clearing, where they wouldn't be crushed by falling trees. In the distance they could see the Hokage Monument crumbling from the earthquake, and the Tower of the Hokage collapsing. A dark cloud began to fall on the Nation of Fire.


End file.
